


Morganas going to Kill him

by StonEvo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bi Merlin, Child Abandonment, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Bonding, Forced Closeted Character, Gay Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gay Kay, M/M, Meddling Kids, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Really fluffy just a bad past, Sassy, Teacher Merlin (Merlin), lawyer Arthur, love struck, past trauma, selective mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonEvo/pseuds/StonEvo
Summary: Arthur is a workaholic single (Secretly gay) dad who relies on his sister, Morgana, to help raise his two girls. But when Morgana is tired of being her Brother's nanny, she sets up an event that will have him running into His daughter's dashing primary school teacher, Merlin.Merlin is a busy man. Taking care of a class of fifteen ankle biters while still having enough energy to father his three sons, it's hard for Merlin to find time for himself. But with help from his family, he is able to manage. But family can only help so much, his boy's suffering from an immense loss.Arthur wants his family to fill whole. Merlin wants his family to not feel so broken.____________________________________Its alot less angsty then it sounds but still has some sour parts so be warned.





	1. A Tad late

Morgana was going to kill him. He had tried his hardest to leave the firm around oneish but Lance had come in with a new case, and there one witness for another case had just decided to refuse to give his testimony and it was all just a big mess. Now He was thirty-seven minutes late and he was still a mile away from the preschool. Traffic wasn't helping the matter either. After another ten minute wait, Arthur was finally allowed to pull into the preschools parking lot. He scrambled out his car, giving a hurried glance at his watch, that now read 2:48. Morgana was really going to kill him.

He ran to the light brown quaint building and ripped the door upon with bit to much force. Arthur could at least count the blessing that he hadn't gotten lost. He'd only ever come to the school maybe once or twice. The first being to check out the small facility. The other being his baby girl's first day. Since then Morgana had been in charge of pick up and drop off. Today however Morgana had the brilliant idea of catching a cold. Whoever heard of a vampire catching a cold, certainly not Arthur, so to hear that his sister was stricken ill came to quite the shock to him.

Arthur soon realized how much a labyrinth this place was, there was just so many doors and hallways. This place was so much bigger on the inside. Arthur kept coming to a dead end, most doors were either locked or led to closets.‘How many damn closets did this place need?’

“Uhmmm.” Arthur spun around to see a shaggy-haired man who looked to be a janitor of the madding labyrinth.

“ A little lost mate?” The man, or John as his name tag displayed, gave Arthur a wry grin that left a little bit of unsettling feeling in his gut.

“ Yeah actually. The place is a lot bigger on the inside. Um, could you direct me to the-”

“Butterfly room?” Arthur faltered as the man finished his sentence, he went to question Mr.John when the man gave a dismissive wave of his hand turning his back to him and continued mopping.

“ Take a left, pass three doors and open the fourth on your right. You’ll know it’s the one if there’s a giant butterfly on it.” And just as he quietly entered the room he left. Arthur only let the interaction phase him for a moment before hurrying off to find his daughters classroom. He reached the room rather quickly, pausing to admire the multitude of butterflies glued to the doorway. They ranged in size and colors, each with childlike designs. They were probably made by the students in the class. Arthur couldn’t help but take a minute to look for Elena’s. He was about to give up and go inside when a small gold and red butterfly caught his eyes. He let a broad smile overtake his face. They were his old football colors. Elena loved to wear his old jersey as pajamas. She also loved kicking the ball around with him when he had the time. That final thought left a sour taste in his mind. When he had the time. It dawned on him that he hadn’t played much football with his overly energetic and clumsy five year old in a while. A long while. Arthur shook himself out of his stupor, ‘come on Arthur you’re already - AN HOUR LATE!’. 

Arthur hastily opened the door to a brightly lit and colorful room. Just like with the door, Arthur stood in awe as the vibrant colors assaulted his eyes. The walls themselves were a pearly white however almost every inch were covered in motivational posters, simple mathematics, and children drawings. There was the typical alphabet wrapped around the walls of the room. The room seemed to be split into four areas, a reading corner with a round colorful tapestry of a mat, a couple of foldable desk took up the middle of the room, with a small kitchen to the side to prepare snacks and a play area filled with an arrangement of toys and little playsets like a kitchen a playhouse. That’s where he saw the wisp of blonde hair, sticking out of the playhouse window.

Arthur's ears were filled with the magical giggles of his youngest daughter as she seems to play along with another child that he couldn’t yet make out.

“Well, it’s about time.”Arthur’s gaze was pulled away from the playhouse to a slender pale dark-haired man standing up from behind a desk that he had somehow overlooked in his earlier scan of the room. The man came more into detail as he got closer, his hair was a dark brown, an almost black. He had an oddly shaped head or at least his abnormal sized ears gave off that he did. He had sharp cheekbones, and Arthur actually lost his breath as he looked into his night sky blue eyes, that seemed to simmer with hints of silver.

“Uhmmm!” Arthur was pulled from his stupor as he came to analysis the man's face as a whole. It was not a very please face, quite angry in fact. And to Arthur shock, all it did was turn him on.

“ Arthur, um, Pendragon. I-I- mean, I’m Arthur Pendragon.” ‘Come on man, get it together’ the man's face had transformed from anger to a worried frown. ‘Great now he probably thinks you’re having a seizure or just a complete-

“ -alright dollophead”

“ What?” 

“ I SAID ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOU DOLLOPHEAD”

“I spaced out, I’m not DEAF! And what the heck is a dollophead?” 

“ In two words? Arthur Pendragon.”The man let a sly grin slide on his face and Arthur couldn't decide if he was angry from the insult or completely smitten by that sly grin. So he just stood there stunned.

“Daddy!” Arthur let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as Elena wrapped her arms around his legs. He pried his eyes off of the man, to stare down at his adorable little girl, who had the widest of grins plaster on her face. However, her face suddenly turn stern, with her eyebrows pushed down and her face all scrunched up.

“ You're late mister!” She climbed off his leg, and dramatically crossed her arms and continued to pout. Arthur slowly kneeled down to be level with his daughter.

“I’m deeply, deeply sorry fair maiden. I was called away to capture some bandits and went to make haste to pick up thee when the path I traveled was overflowed with mischievous no good doers. But here I am, at last, I do hope that m’lady could find it in her heart to forgive me.” Elena pouted a sec more before her whole facade faded away and she was smiling in the only way a child could smile, with a clean and innocent heart.

“ You are forgiven, fair Knight. Plus I got to play house and ponies with Mordred.” Arthur finally looked to the side of his daughter to find what seemed to be a down casted boy. He was close to Elena’s height but was made to seem smaller as he slouched where he stood, he had a shaggy black hair with a bowl haircut, that almost completely overshadowed his eyes. His skin was a great deal lighter than his daughters as well. The boy seemed quite familiar looking to the man he just met. With the mysterious man coming back into his head he turned back around to find a fond smile on his lips, with a lit untold sadness in his eyes. If asked, Arthur would deny it but he could swear his heart skipped a beat.

“ I think I owe you an apology as well.” The man smirked at him, crossing his own arms but in a far judger way then his five-year-old.

“ Well, I’d think so.”

“ Well thank you first of all. For watching over my precious pearl. Also please accept my humblest of apologies for arriving tardy, Mr - um-” The man let out a stomach fluttering chuckle. Arthur also took notice that the boy now shyly hid behind the man’s leg. The man dropped his arm to affectionately smoother the lad's hair, looking down with the same fondness Arthur supposed his own face sported whenever he saw his girls. The man looked back up with the same fond smile this time directed at Elena.

“ My desk says Mr.Emrys, but most call me Merlin.”

“ Well thank you Mr. Merlin Emrys. I really am sorry for being so late.”

“ It’s alright, I mean try and not let it happen again of course. But I have to say, if I had to watch any of my kids for an extra hour I’m happy it’s WaS Elena.” Arthur couldn’t help but smile with pride.  
“ With statements like that I might be able to also forgive you for calling me, what did you say, a dollophead, was it? ”

“ How is it one of my greatest students could have such a prat for a father I wonder?” There was no malice in either of their tones, only a twinkle of mirth and a bit of something more.

“ I’m a prat now? And do tell how?”

“ Showing up late, poor introduction etiquette, false knighthood and finally I don't think I remember you knocking.” Arthur stood a bit in shock but he sees Merlin was merely jesting. Arthur was about to redirect in there banter filled battle when the shy boy finally spoke up.

“ Papa.” The boy was so quiet that Arthur doubted if the room wasn't dead quiet one might not hear the small lad. The boy pointed at the clock across the room. A panicked look crossed over Merlin’s face as he took a quick glance at his wristwatch.

“ Of course, thank you Mordred. I'm sorry, Elena and Mr. Arthur Pendragon but I must go and pick up my other boys. Mor go get your stuff please.” Merlin Outstretched his arm which Arthur took maybe a smidge too quickly.

“ Sorry again, here I am late and continuing to take up your time. Elena go get your stuff hun.” Arthur tried to smile genuinely even though he was a little disappointed to see Merlin leave. That’s when the idea popped into his head but he had to act fast. Merlin was gathering his items from his desk while the kids giggled away trying to get their own stuff.

“ Maybe we could do this again, I mean with Elena and Mordred. Well not the late thing, what I meant to say-”

“ A playdate?” 

“ Yes, one of those. I mean if Mordred would like too. An--n-d his free to play, with Elena.” ‘ Yes, act more like a fool why don't you.’ Merlin gave him a cheesy smile as he floundered, unaware of his internal chastising. Either Merlin didn't realize Arthur was trying to ask him out or he thought it was too endearing to tease him about his poor execution. Arthur was unsure of which one he hoped it was. Merlin was smiling yet seemed hesitant but with a shake of his head, he grabbed a sticky note from his desk and scribed on it. 

“ You know what? I think we would love a playdate. Just give me a call and tell when and where. it’d also help not to show up late too.” Arthur really hoped he wasn’t smiling like a total dolt.

“ I’ll try my best, the duties of a knight ted to take up one’s time.”

“ I’ve noticed.” The kids came to stand by their respective parents. Arthur wouldn't say he was sad to leave. Although he did feel like he had left something unfinished. As if he had just gotten to the good part of a book and was called away to return to reality. Elena gave an overexcited wave goodbye which was met with Mordred’s more shy and meek wave back. Arthur gave a smiling nod as his own farewell, which Merlin copied with his own soft smile. Arthur walked in a bit of a daze to his car, Elena’s hold was the only thing keeping him grounded. He picked Elena up, who gave out a childish cry of laughter. He settled her down into her sit, ticking her in between. Once he himself was situated in the front seat he swiveled around to face his goofy face girl.

“ Well, where should we be off to princess?” Elena let out another snorting laugh, not the least bit graceful.

“ Daddy, we have to get Mithy.” Arthur’s eyes went wide like bowling balls. He had been so caught up with, well, whatever just transpired between him and Merlin that he forget he had two daughters to pick up.

“ Aunty Gana is going to kill you.” Elena giggled as her father whipped around and started up the car. Arthur knew two things for sure. Morgana was going to rip him a new pair once she heard that he was not only late to pick up one daughter but both. The other was a bit more shocking. He couldn't find much fear in his impending torment from his wicked sister. Not while the warm feeling Merlin gave him still pumped through his veins.

“ Man oh, man. Morgana is going to kill me.” 

__________________________________________________________


	2. There's No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin POV

__________________________________________________________

 

Merlin clicked the pen at his desk, Staring off into space in quite a sour mood. The whole day had not been going his way. First, he woke up late, which is a risky business when you’re a preschool teacher and a single father of three. After taking a hurried shower, that was icy cold, because apparently, Merlin had forgotten to pay the heating bill. Again. After slipping on the floor and face planting he knew his day had just gone from bad to worse. Mordred was probably the only highlight, he was always the easiest one to get up, and by now he had learned how to dress on his own. 

The twins, on the other hand, were hell. Despite being twins, Gillie and Daegal couldn't be farther apart in personality. Merlin missed the days where they would match the boy’s clothes and haircuts. But ever since Freya… ever since then, the boys had changed, a lot. Daegal, the older of the two, by twenty-one minutes, was a learner. He read everything and would constantly ask questions. Since the accident, though he had taken his role as eldest much more serious. He seemed to carry weight around that Merlin tried desperately to lift off his boy's shoulder. Although he couldn't deny that having Dae remind him of certain things did help, nevertheless, Dae’s job wasn't to be his father's assistant. It was to be his son. Gillie was always a bit rambunctious, a kind of brawn to his brother's brain. Not to say Gillie wasn't smart. Ironically enough, despite being an avid reader Dae had no talent for writing, although he did excel at his other subjects. Gille although only being in year four, was a gifted writer and storyteller. However, Gillie tended not to put his best foot forward with any subject he didn't like. For him, the incident left him angry and even more rambunctious.

After a couple of incidents at school, Will had suggested so outlet Gillie could put that pent up frustration. Although Merlin wasn’t a fan of any of the aggressive contact sports, he was willing to do anything to get his sweet boy back. Merlin remembered fondly when Gille used to write little notes fessing up to any wrong he did because he was too scared to confront the parents of his misdeeds. ‘ Where oh where did that boy go.’ This boy who would write sweet poems to gift to his parents on there more sour days. And so despite his fears, Merlin signed Gillie up for Judo. 

With the addition to doing martial arts, Gillie demanded a new haircut, different from his brothers, something that Merlin and Freya had ever done. In fact, all the boys had bowl haircuts. Although Mordred’s hair was thinner than his brothers and the black locks tended to curl, all their haircuts had been the same. Mainly because it was the only hairstyle their mother knew how to cut. She refused to let the boys go off to the salons, saying this was a bonding moment for them and that they could go to the salons when they were older. Merlin took Gillie to the barber that day. He had thought to ask the other boys but decided if they wanted to get cuts too they merely need to ask, otherwise he wouldn't bring it and risk causing them any more added grief. In the end, Gillie joined judo and sported a short buzz cut.

Now because of staying up too late reading and being worn out from judo, Gillie and Daegal refused to get out of bed on time. So on the worst morning ever it took him three tries to get his eldest boys up, Dae, however, ended up with his shirt on backward and Gillie had to take breakfast to go. 

It seemed the universe had decided to take some form of pity on him by letting traffic be sparse. Even with their late morning, Merlin miraculously managed to get all the boys to their destinations on time. Mordred's being the easiest, seeing as he was in his father class.

Mordred changed after the accident just like his brothers. Mordred used to be the most mischievous one of the bunch. He was tamer than Gille in the rambunctious depart though. To say when Gillie and Mordred was a terror was an understatement. But the accident changed all that. Daegal got mature, Billie got angry and Mordred got quiet. Really quiet. The boy was practically mute, from the occasional question or simple statement; All of which he would only ask or say to his family; he wouldn't even speak at home. Somedays the only words Merlin heard from Mordred were a ‘good morning’, ‘papa’, ‘please’, ‘thank you’ and ‘good night’. Merlin took some happiness from the fact that just because Mordred's decided to keep quiet that he didn't forget his manners.

Merlin didn't exactly mind Mordred keeping quiet all that much; Freya would have laughed, said something along the lines of ‘naturally you would be fine with it. The more silence the more you get to talk. You can’t be in a silent room for five minutes Merlin’ he would have acted offended and it would all end in laughs, But these weren't laughing matters. No the thing that worried him was Mordred's social skills.

Merlin, along with getting his GCSE in the need categorizes; Math, English, and science; also got a bachelor in childhood development and minored in family psychology. Merlin had learned already know a tad about family psychology from his uncle Gaius, who was a family therapist. When Merlin had left Ealdor for Uni his mother had sent him to live with his reserved uncle. He had been scared that they would get along when he had first arrived. To his utter delight, Him and Gaius hit it off. In fact, to this day he saw Gaius as the father figure he never had. Merlin had been considering calling up his uncle about the boys. Gaius had offered after the accident but Merlin wanted to see if he could do anything on his end before resorting to outside help. But looking back now, it seemed he had been in the wrong. After getting Gillie’s anger moderately under control, Merlin had switched to the next problem.

Mordred was meeting the milestones for his age group. Therefore his education didn't seem to be hindered by his selective mutism. What had Merlin so concerned was his social skills. Mordred didn't seem to have any friend in spite of his own push or even the other children try to make nice with him. Though his self-management skills seemed good; thinking before acting like when he noticed a group of children, he thought and acted by walking the other direction. He was also one of the most patient children he had ever met, and no he wasn’t being biased. But not even all the patients in the world could make up for social interaction. Makeup for not having friends.

That's why Merlin decided to change the seating chart. Merlin had scooped out the most social kid who was also not the worst behaved either. That was more difficult than he had first perceived. Usually, the overly chatty bunch were also the trouble makers of the group as well. Minus one. She did have her moments, playing too rough at recess or burping during lesson time but other then those minor events, she was an angel. 

Her name was Elena Pendragon. She was usually one of the earliest students there, always being dropped off by her Aunt Morgana. Merlin had grown to be somewhat friends with Morgana and Elena. In spite of what had happened this morning, Merlin was usually on time. Even more than on time, he was often the first one there in the morning. Morgana and Elena would end up arriving ten minutes after them. Technically, Merlin was supposed to open the doors forty minutes before school started. No more, no less. But after seeing the same silver range rover sitting in the parking lot for an extra twenty minutes every morning, Merlin decided to introduce himself.  
Apparently, Morgana had to drop off her nieces for her ‘ ungrateful, obnoxious and workaholic brother’. Elena, Morgana and Elena’s older sister, Mithian, would come into Merlin’s room to wait for school to officially open. Morgana was a social worker and a domestic abuse activist along with charitable groups. She was a fierce woman and had a heart that only wanted to help ones who couldn't help themselves. In those mornings he also noticed Elena. She had at first only played with her sister, but as time went on she began to outreach to Mordred.

She would try to start up conversations with him, which would obviously fail. Merlin feared this would discourage her but he couldn't be more wrong. Before he knew it, Elena was carrying on one-sided conversations. She would ask yes or no questions which after a while Mordred started responding to with shy nods of rough shakes of his head. Plus, Mordred didn't seem to dislike the company of the talkative girl. Merlin swore he caught glimpses of smiles every now and then on the stoic boys face. The only issue was that this would only happen in the mornings. When school started Elena would get swept away with the other kids. Merlin knew she didn't do it to hurt Mordred. She even tried to get him to play with her friends. But it seemed Mordred was ready for that many people.

So that's how Elena got reassigned to sit next to Mordred. Merlin looked up from his papers, scanning the room as the kids colored pictures of their families for parent night. His eyes finally landed on Elena and Mordred. Elena was chattering away, as usual, and attacking her paper with crayons while Mordred nodded along to her style, occasionally looking up at her as he more gently drew his paper. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)(----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Merlin hated being wrong. As his day went on he was gifted with little surprises. Like the surprise of someone eating his lunch. Or the surprise of one of his students going into anaphylactic shock after being stung at recess. Which after he had to explain to the kids that Asa would be fine. He was an hour out from this hectic day ending when he received a call from a law firm assistant by the name of Gwen Du Lac who told him that Mr. Pendragon would be the one to pick up Elena today. She then went on to say that he might also be late. ‘Great! Just what this day needed. A possibly pratish, late and workaholic was going to keep him from returning home to his sweet sweet bed.’

Merlin’s temper and lowered as the day finished out and as he watched his son play along with Elena. Apparently, Elena was a warrior, gymnastics, football playing, princess and Mordred was her faithful warlock who could blow up things with a stare. Merlin grew content watching them play, all his fury gone. That was until he walked in. First of all, he just barged in, no knocks, no manners. Then he totally forgot to acknowledge him. Merlin glanced at his watch and realized with burning wrath this guy had shown up an hour late. ‘ Morgana was right, this guy was a prat.’ To be this late to pick up such a young child was grinding Merlin's better senses. It probably didn't help his prior sour mood. This guy had just messed with the wrong Primary teacher.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)(--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Merlin mindlessly stirred his veggie bean soup. The auburn color soothed him into a trance. After leaving the school in a bit of a rush he picked up Gillie and Dae who seemed unfazed by their father’s lateness. ‘ I mean come on. It’s not like I'm always late.’ From there Merlin dropped Gillie off at Judo, informing him that uncle Gwaine would be the one to pick him up today.

Gwaine had come into their lives at a difficult point for them. None of the boys easily accepted him, not even Merlin. But as they met more often, Gwaine’s unbashful, humorous flirting ways and his unbelievable care he for Merlin’s boys slowing dissolved the walls Merlin had put up. Gwaine eventually won the twins over with outrageous stories, Gillie loving the action and Dae loving the skills Gwaine posed for such things. Mordred, however, wasn’t so easily impressed. But Merlin hadn’t been surprised either. The only adult Mordred seemed to respond to was him.

After arriving home, Merlin sent Dae off to do homework and Mordred to do his writing practice. Merlin then went to do his own work. Along with taking care of his class, Merlin was in charge of events at the primary building. After was cleared the building was used for events for the community. Merlin’s job was to assign other people to set up and catering and blah blah. It was work he had long ago tired of. He had first signed up for the additional job when he had first started out. Freya had said ‘ It’ll be good to be apart of the community Merls. Plus you’ll get all the good gossip from those pompous mums and a nifty title. Sir party planner Merlin Emrys. I think it has a certain ring to it, don't you?’ He had responded saying he wouldn't fuel her gossip addiction and that he hated titles. Had said he hated the idea of looking at him to lead and preferred the idea of working in the shadows. None the less he had listened and taken up the job.  
But now as he looked at the plans for the town meeting and the pre-preparations plans for next week's art show for kids, he saw it as what it had become for him. Busy work. Anything to him from thinking. Now though Merlin saw how that was no longer working.

“Knockity knock knock!” Merlin looked up to see Gwaine with a bag that looked to contain supper. Merlin swiveled in his desk chair to face his clock that read in bright blinking red numbers 6:45.

“ Let me guess you lost track of time again?” Gwaine gave him a ruthless smirk while he let out a heavy sigh, scrubbing his face with his bony palms.

“ You all act as if I’m always late. Todays just been a rough one, that’s all.” Gwaine sifted to a more concerned face and Merlin's heart sunk a bit. He hadn’t meant his words to sound so corse.  
“ Do you want to talk about it Mate? Though I might suggest after the little bugger eat there chow, they look a bit feral with hunger, aye?” Merlin grew back a small smile as Gwaine name called his boys. Gwaine took the small smile as a win if his face said anything.

“ Yeah maybe later. But for now, let's eat.” 

Now he stared at stew. Since it was the first time since he got home where his thoughts were not occupied with work or his children care, his mind began to go over the events at the school earlier.

It was an out of body experience. He says this because now that he looked back on it he realized how screwed he was. Merlin knew he had been upset but had he really called one of the school’s richest fathers a dollophead. Was he bloody suicidal? What had he been thinking?

Oh yeah, he hadn't been, he’d been thinking with some out of body confidence. Though the man wasn't the complete prat Morgana had described. Merlin couldn't help but go soft when he saw how he acted with his daughter. He may be a workaholic but it wasn't due to any lack of love for his daughter. But Merlin had past experience with workaholics. They’re always running from something, a decision, a person and an event.

As Arthur and his conversation wore on he couldn’t help but let go a bit. I had reminded him of feeling when Freya and himself had first met all those years back in uni. Merlin shook his head, physically diverting himself from that path. There was no way Arthur would be into him.

Merlin had known he was bisexual his whole life. It was only cemented in stone when he couldn't decide who was hotter Brendan Fraser or Rachel Weisz in the movie The Mummy. He had just turned thirteen and hormones were new. He began to develop attraction and small crushes to both sexes. He told his mother by accident. He had two big crushes and just couldn't decide who to ask, to the schools dance. One was to his best friend Will and the other being Nimueh. Hunith supported her son wholly. She advised whoever made him smile bigger when he thought of them should be the one he asked. So that's how he ended up going to his first dance with Will.

But after that, both boys had received serious harassment and Nimueh, who had been their friend before the dance became there worse tormenter. The boys hadn’t even ended up dating, they merely went to the dance together as a date. Will, being a loyal friend stood up to the bullies when he could. But Will couldn’t be everywhere, which resulted in Merlin coming home with a bruise or two. Things only escalated when Merlin started to date a new girl who hadn’t heard about Merlin’s attractions. But that hadn't lasted long and the girl broke up with him after some girls wrote ‘queer kisser’ on her locker. He couldn’t really blame the girl.

As Merlin grew more confident and learned more about his body he found that he did have a preference to men. But still, Merlin shared a bed with women and men alike. Had some heartbreaks and a couple one night stands to boot too. So no Merlin knew Arthur had merely asked for the kid's sake for the idea of a playdate. Which he wasn't against, completely for it, in fact, that's why he had given Arthur his number. That didn't mean he didn't feel his heart pang in a way it hadn't in over a year and a half.

“PAPA!” Merlin jerked his head up to see Mordred to his side with one of the biggest pouts on his face.

“ He's been calling your name for minutes now Papa, are you feeling okay?” Merlin switched his gaze to Dae whos face held to much worry for an eight-year-old face to have. Gillie acted as if he was too preoccupied with his soup but Merlin could see the glint of worry in his grey eyes.

“ You boys know your Pop, always losing himself in that big head of his.” When Merlin shook his head in amusement the boys seemed to let out a sigh of relief and grew their own smiles. Merlin couldn't believe he was so easy to read. Mordred suddenly scampered over to Gwaine and had the long-haired man bent down so he could whisper into his ear. 

“ Really?” Mordred gave a serious nod which made Gwaine’s smirk widen into a Cheshire like smile.

“ What?” Gillie sputter out between his food, that he had now returned to eating.

“ Don't talk with your mouth full Gil. He was just telling a bit about his day.” Gwaine shot Merlin a look that he did not want to know the meaning of. Mordred returned to him and pointed off to the bath. Merlin understood his son coded ways and hoisted him to his hip and head off to wash and put his son to sleep. He decided to take his time. Not all too excited for the conversation that awaited him in the den.

“So Mordred told me you were visited by a mysterious blonde today. Do tell Mate? Is he the reason you were so lost in thought and supper? Must be quiet the guy to render you speechless.” Merlin let out an exasperated sigh as Gwaine did the weird wiggling flirtatious thing with his eyebrows.

“ Do you ever shut up? Where are the twins?” Merlin took a seat across from him, pulling a basket of unfolded laundry next to him. There was always laundry to do.

“ Sent them to bed early. Didn't get much fight out of them shockingly. Judo is really wearing that kid out. And Dae is just weirdly obedient. Now come on mate, the kids are all out earshot, spill”

“You're worse than some of those gossiping mums at the events.” Merlin chuckled but the thought of gossiping mums brought Freya to the forefront of his mind.

“ Hey, now I see what your thinking Merls. It's okay, she would want this for you.” Merlin shook his head, from clearing ideas of Freya or sudden tears he wasn't sure.

“It's not like that Gwaine. Guy just wanted to set up a playdate with Mordred and his daughter Elena.” Gwaine raised one oh his infuriating eyebrows in confusion.

“ Morgana’s Elena? I thought she picked the lasses up?” A while back Merlin Car had broken down and Gwaine had taken the morning route, while Will helped with the Afternoon route. There he had met Morgana. It hadn't been the best introduction, He had a late night at the pub and ended up crashing on Merlin’s couch as he did every once in a while when he didn't feel like waiting in the cab an extra five miles home. So he stunk of beer and was in full hangover mode. But yet still had the audacity to flirt before puking on Morgana's shoes. Since then Gwaine had been trying to enter back into her good graces, along with other things.

“She was sick. Her brother came to pick her up.”

“ Ah, so you finally met the pratty workaholic brother? Also, side note did you hear what kind of sick? Maybe I should bring her some soup.” Gwaine pulled out his phone to write a note to buy soup while Merlin rolled his eyes at him.”

“He wasn't too pratty, really late and lacking a bit of manners, but he seemed like a good father. You should have seen him with Her Gwaine, he absolutely adores her. Also, do you even know where Morgana lives?”

“ I have my ways mate, don't worry about it. And of course, he adores her, that lass is a Jem. Are you sure you don't like him?” Merlin rolled his eyes again as Gwaine wriggled his eyebrows again.

“ It doesn't matter if I like him or not Gwaine. He's not gay or Bi or anyway into me. He just wants to set up a playdate for the kids.” Once again he felt the pang, it seemed speaking the truth aloud made it hurt more.

“Ya sure, I mean you’ve been out of the game a bit. Maybe the old gaydar is broken.” Gwaine spoke gently, not wanting to set his friend off. He knew the idea of dating was still sensitive to him. But Merlin had decided over three months ago it was time to get back into the game. If not for his sake, at least for the boys. He gave his friend an affirmative smile, expressing his all rightness with his jab at his lack of dating skills.

“I’m positive Gwaine. There's no way Arthur Pendragon is into me, let alone gay too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some British terms so here are there translations  
> Year 4= 3rd grade  
> GSCE=General Certificate of secondary education  
> Also self management skills is being able to use words on how you feel, knowing how to be patient, thinking before acting,  
> This chapters will fluctuate in size and I'm really sorry about that. But I hope you like this chapter, please leave a kudos and comment.


	3. A word, if you Could

Morgana was waiting at the door for them when they had finally arrived home. It was like she had a sixth sense when her brother messed up. Elena ran up to her aunt, who scooped her up in a twirl.

“ Aunty? You all better now?”

“Yes, I am much better Ellie baby. How was school?” Morgana replied cheerfully.

“It was great. My seat got changed and now I sit next to Mordred. And we drew a picture of our families and so I drew you and daddy and Mittens and Grampy and lady fairy. And I gave lady fairy a horn to make her a unicorn.” Elena's eyes sparked with her wonderment as she talked about her horse, Lady Fairy. A very expensive gift From Grampy Uther, who had been trying to get the girls to do more ‘appropriate’ activities for young ladies like themselves. Despite taking to horse riding quite quickly, even with Elena’s clumsiness, she still belched unmannerly and played football in the mud to her grandfather's grief.

Uther’s ways were over a century old and on the list of things he and Morgana fought about. When Arthur first announced their first pregnancy, Uther leaped for joy. This was the opposite of Arthur’s own reaction to the news. Uther did give him a talking to for getting a lass knocked up so young but was too ecstatic from killing three birds with one stone. His company could now be passed down to his son and his grandson. There was also no way Uther Pendragon would let his grandson be born out of wedlock so of course the two would get married and he knew his son. His son was noble and loyal and would be faithful to his wife and son, which would all kill his sons, misgivings as he called them. Arthur did exactly as his father had predicted. As they got farther along into the pregnancy Arthur grew excited to meet his child, not so worried about the gender as his father was. Arthur had decided to leave the gender a surprise just to unnerve the man.

And what surprise it was when Mithian was born. Uther was sourly about the whole situation but mellowed out when he laid his eyes on his granddaughter. That didn't mean he changed though. But the girls proved to be far more masculine then Uther liked. Arthur can still hear him saying they’re becoming more like his sister every day, which makes him swell with pride. Uther had pushed for the girls to get etiquette training which Arthur would only allow after age six and if the girls wanted to. If they declined they would learn the basic manners and no more.

To Arthur surprise, Mithian took up the deal. She was a gentle and diverse spoken girl because of this. This didn't mean however she didn't pick up other activities. After hearing about Arthurs old fencing and archery days she was sold on the idea. To be honest Arthur ego grew a tad when he heard that he had inspired his daughter to go out and fence. She had only just started but Arthur could see the makings of something great if she so chose to make something more of the sport. Leon, her instructor of the martial art studio, thought so too.

Mithian gracefully walked over to her Aunt, only dropping the decorum to hug her.

“ Well, we are glad you're feeling better Aunty Morgana. Your gone one afternoon and Daddy is already picking us up late.” Arthur cringed.

“ Was he now?” ’Don't look into her eyes, you’ll turn into stone!’ 

“ I thought we weren't going to mention the heavy traffic to Aunty Gana hun. We were going to have ice cream for dessert?”

“ Lady Alice says lying isn’t very ladylike Daddy.” He saw the mischievousness in his daughter's eyes and once again felt that pride. He had worn that look many times.

“Remind me to thank her for doing such a brilliant job teaching you.” She gave a nod and dramatic curtsy before running up the stairs very unladylike, giggling the whole way up.

“ Does this mean no ice cream daddy?” ‘Not the pouty eyes!’

“ No. It means more for you and me. Go put your stuff and I'll help you with your homework.” Morgana let the girl down and she shot off like a rocket. Arthur cringed as she tripped on to steps, his worry only dispersing when she got back with a thumbs up. 

The room grew silent, Arthur not wanting to risk a talking to and Morgana making him sweat it out. He had a cruel, cruel demon for a sister.

“ So all just be finishing some casework in my off-” As Arthur walked away, trying to escape, Morgana gave a sharp pull at his overcoat.

“Nice try little brother.”

“I prefer the term younger brother actually.”

“When have I ever cared what you prefer?” Morgana's eyebrow rose up.

“ Well I’m not exactly shorter then you so I'm ju-”

“Arthur.” Morgana said sterner.

“Yes, ma’am?” That got him a smack to the back of his head.

“ Ouch! The hell Gana.”

“ You know very well I don't like being called ma’am. Now please inform me on why you were late to pick up your daughters?” She had poked him in the chest sharply at the ‘your’ part.

“ Well you know I’ve never cared for informing you of things either.” His temper poked out as he spoke. Arthur and Morgana could never be in a room alone together for too long, not before the one thing Uther had really passed down to them shined through, they’re tempers.

“ Arthur!” Her stern tone grew fiercer. Arthur would admit however that Morgana might have gotten the heavier dose of it.

“ I’d gotten caught up in-”

“A case of course. You always do.”

“I’m getting really tired of you fi-”

“Finishing your sentences. I know. I’m getting tired of your late nights. I’m tired of looking at Elena’s and Mithian’s faces when I tell them you won't be home for dinner I’m tired of putting your career and whole life ahead of my own. I’m-”

“I get it, Morgana!” Arthur cut her off.

“I don't think you really do. If you did, you would see how much you’ve been acting like Uther.” Arthur was about to lose it when he spotted Elena small figure behind them. His features melted into guilt, causing Morgana to turn around.

“ It wasn't just the traffic Aunty.” Arthur’s heart hurt, as Elena spoke timidly. He had done that. His voice caused his precious princess to be the one thing she wasn’t. Shy. Arthur was to caught up with her tone to really recognize what she had really said though.

“ What do mean sweety.”

“When Daddy came to pick me up, he and Mr. Emrys started talking and then they were calling each other silly names and making silly faces. Me and Mordred thought they were being really funny.”

“Really?” Arthur swore Morgana was bipolar by how quick her attitude changed. Though he could still see the tired bags and fiery look in her eyes. He knew their previous conversation wasn't over. But She had probably they wouldn't get any father by just yelling at each other. They would pick up the conversation another time when both their tempers calmed down. So he let themselves fall into a different subject, even if it was the second to last thing he wanted to talk about.

“ I was merely apologizing for being late and we began to talk about the kids.” Arthur recognized the look in Morgana right away. She didn't believe a lick of what he said.

“ Interesting. And I’m just curious, what did you think of Merlin?” Arthur saw the game his sister was playing at and he would not fall for it. Not again.

“ He was peculiar in his word choices but other then that seemed to love his job and his students,” Arthur answered cooly, hoping not to seem too transparent.

“ Well, that’s Merlin for you, picking up for late parents. He really does love his job and you should see him in class.” Arthur couldn't help but feel irked that Morgana was preview to so much of Merlin life.

“ You two sound close, been making friends?” 

“ Well Elena and I arrive so early, Merlin bends the rules a tad and invites us in. We discuss a lot of things.” Arthur's eyes narrowed as Morgana evil smile crossed her features. “But that's a discussion for another time, along with other things. I do believe you have a daughter to help.” With that Morgana saturated out of the din, with all the grace Uther had paid taught to her. 

“Papa come on!” Arthur followed his daughter along, putting away the taxing thoughts of his sister, work and a bright blue-eyed teacher.

)-(

Arthur looked down at the scattered files and papers in front of him. Letting the stress overcome him in waves. It had been two days since he saw Merlin. Two long days. He couldn’t fathom as to how one simple meeting could alter his way of life. Then again it only took one meeting for him to suddenly become a father. So maybe he did know. It didn't help matters that the tension between him and Morgana had yet to be resolved.

Usually, the spats would either simmer out or one of the parties would lose it and confront the other, that one usually involved a tad of drinking. But neither had happened and he doubted they would. Arthur work life and love life were too important to let simmer out and for once this problem couldn't be fixed with a long-winded, drunk rant. He knew it was unfair having Morgana be the girls ‘mother’ and not their aunt. He had refused early on having them be driven everywhere with an appointed driver. He wanted his kids to know that someone was there and cared for them, even if he could be. It had been one of his least favorite things as a child, knowing his father neither had the time or care to escort him to school or anything for that matter.  
Arthur saw now how true Morgana words were true. He had tried his hardest but nonetheless, he was becoming like his father. He couldn't- he wouldn't let that happen. With that final thought, he shoved his files away and called Gwen into his office.

“ Yes, Sir?” He shook his head at his assistant turned friend for the past four years.

“ Gwen there's no one here, you can drop the title, please. Could you call Morgana and inform her I'll be getting off early and be able to take Mithian to Fencing.” 

“ Will do, Arthur. I think she’ll be happy to hear that.”

“ I do too.” Gwen went to leave when she suddenly stopped.

“ Oh wait. Before I forget, Lance wanted me to tell you that he got a new witness on the Sarrum case. It's the paramedic who treated, the, um, the girl.” Arthur watched as Gwen lost her bubbly personality and became almost tearful.

“Thank you, Gwen, that'll be all.” Gwen gave a shaky nod and shuffled to her desk. The office had recently gotten a case against the powerful Sarrum. Over three months ago a pale dirty, traumatized and assaulted young girl by the name of Aithusa was found wandering the streets until 911 was called for the girl. Later in the hospital, she told the Police Sarrum Amata, a wealthy businessman, had been the one to do it to her. Morgana had been assigned to the case as Athisua was an orphan and only fifteen. She was the one who got Arthur to take the case even though many saw it as career suicide.

Arthur checked his watch and pulled his coat on. He was leaving an extra half hour early. There was no way he was going to be late again.

)-(

Arthur mentally pats himself on the back for not only picking Mithian up on time but arriving early to her fencing class. The class was held in an old strip mall that had stores selling handcrafted jewelry or a hodgepodge of items. The rest of the stores were usually barred off and closed.

The only reason Arthur even allowed Mithian to come to such a run down place was his old childhood friend, Leon Bors. Their fathers had been longtime business partners, which resulted in the two seeing each other a lot. They had been known as the three musketeers after Kay joined there crew. Kay father was another business partner of Uther’s. They all ended up going different places in life. He had gone into law like his father had planned, though he went into criminal and not business, as his father had wanted. 

Leon had left to find himself as he saw it and came back no longer the bratty rich boy but a noble mature man, who was also acquired many abilities. He had apparently joined the Her Majesty's armed forces and while away had taken up judo. He then was put under the command of a man who had a thing for the swords. After leaving the military his ex-commander invited to learn under him. After his commander passed away, Leon went on to teach others of the arts he had learn, while also imparting a code of honor in his students. His businessman of a father wasn't a big fan of his son opening a martial arts gym and basically disowned him. It was one of the reasons Leon worked out of a strip mall. But Leon didn't all that mind.

Fencing was good to Mithian. It instilled an honor code in her that was quite like Arthurs own. Fencing was one of the few things he actually enjoyed that Uther had forced upon him.

“Are you going to stay and watch Daddy?” Mithian spoke neutral but Arthur could sense her wariness. Like she knew the answer and that it would probably disappoint her. How had he been so blind?

“ I will actually. Finished work off early, so I won’t need back till tomorrow.” Arthur watched as Mithian face crumpled the mask of neutrality and turned into childlike joy. Arthur smiled brightly in return. When he lifted his head he felt his smile double, if it could. Because right next to a buzzcut lad kneeled the man who had been in the background of his mind for the past two days. He watched as Merlin took care to gently unwrap the boy's hands. Merlin had the most mother hen look in his eyes as he examined the lad for any injury, Arthur knew that was what he was doing because that was what his Nanny would do whenever he did, well anything reckless. Without really thinking Arthur turned to Mithian.

“ Hey, honey do you want to meet a friend of mine.” He didn't know why but Arthur just had this want, this need to introduce his eldest to Merlin. MAybe in a way, he hoped to get her approval.

“ I didn't know you had friends here Daddy, well other than Uncle Leon. But I’d love to meet your friend.” She seemed like she meant it but Arthur felt a bit hesitant. He couldn't help but question himself. What was he doing? What was he hoping to accomplish?

“Arthur?” Well, it seemed he wouldn't be the one to make the first move.

“ Merlin! I didn't know you went here?” ‘Don't be nervous’

“Oh no, I don't. I'm not the most athletic of types.”

“I’ve noticed.” Merlin cheeks instantly blushed ‘I said don't be nervous. Didn't mean to act like a creep.’ 

“ Well, I wouldn’t exactly call you an Adonis either.” Merlin even shocked by his own words. Arthur felt shocked, called out and shamefully, a tad aroused. Merlin looked so incredibly stress that Arthur let out a joyous laugh which melted away Merlin's face into something far more pleasant.

“ I'm guessing since you obviously don't go here, this young lad does.” Arthur watched as Merlin relaxed at the topic change, which left a stung that he pushed away.

“ Yes, this is my other son Gillian. He does the judo class.” The boy fiercely looked Arthur up and down, analyzing him.

“ This is Elena older sister, Mithian.” Gillian gave Mithian a gentler look and even gave a toothy wave.

“ Hi, Mithian. Your, little sister, talks about you all the time. You're here for the fencing class right?”

“ Yes, sir. I’ve been doing it two years now.”

“ I’d like to do sword training too but papa says his heart need to get used to me doing judo first, whatever that means.” Merlin gave a shy chuckle as his son outed him. Arthur grinned and kneeled down to the boys level, who still looked at him carefully.

“ Well, I think he’s just worried for ya. My nanny used to lose it if I so much as got a bruise.” Gillian’s face remained stone cold.

“ Papa does the same thing. But he has nothing to be frazzled about. Mr.Leon is really good. He’s super fast and a master fighter.” He said dryly and all-knowing as most eights do.

“ He is. You know I grew up with Mr.Leon. In fact, I got a couple of my bruises from him.” Gillian’s eyes seemed stargazed, while the rest of his face tried to remain standoffish. Leon was obviously his hero and to know he too was a knuckle busting kid just like Gillian seemed to shatter his whole world.

“ Really!?”

“Yeah. Maybe I can tell you of some of our adventures sometime.” Gillian hesitated and seemed to think over the proposition.

“ Papa can he?” The boy suddenly turned pleadingly towards his father who seemed hypnotized with Arthur interaction with his son.

“ Well, Mr.Pendragon is a busy man.”

“ Free Saturday.” Arthur raced out to say. He hadn't even given it a second thought before spewing it out.

“ What?”

“What I mean is, I’m free this Saturday for Mordred and Elena to have their playdate. And if you want you can bring along Gillian.” Merlin mulled it over if the look on his face meant anything.

“ We should be free around noon. If it's alright, could I bring my other son too?”

“Of course. Bring anyone you want.” Arthur didn't care how weird and overly cheerful he sounded. Merlin was coming over to his house.

“ So I’ll see you noonish, Saturday, yea?” Arthur gave a enthusiastic nod and Merlin smiled shyly in return, directing Gillie out the front door.

“Elena was right.”

“ What was that hun,” Arthur called as he was torn from his trance.

“You and Mr.Merlin sure act weird. Come on Daddy, class is about to start.” Arthur followed his daughter along, not noticing the worrying and sad glint in her eyes.

__________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter at first but I'm kind of ify on the ending. Please comment and tell me what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> _______________________________)(________________________________
> 
> Hey guys, I hope to make this a four to a five-chapter story. I aim to update once a week.  
> Please comment and kudo.  
> I'm also curious to ask who you guys think Merlin sons are?  
> If you have any suggestion comment, I'd love to hear them ;).  
> Sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
